History
Proper history checks will show a lot more detail into this section but here some general knowledge for historians in Kikan. The beginning origins of Kikan are hazy and all told as legends. There are stories of great Dragons that created this land and decided amongst themselves how it's future would unfold in order to best fulfill all of their desires. Some legends then tell that they started from the West and decided that what they made there was too perfect to be expanded; it was perfect the way it was and where it was. So the East fell neglected and anything not standing up to the demands of perfection were outcast further and further East until only the most horrible things dwell in the far reaches of Kikan. Other stories tell that one race (depending on who tells the story the race of the original changes) was born into existence in the world and started their lives in Kikan. A family was born and perfection was sought for. Those who chose it and dedicated themselves to it achieved it and those who plotted against those and demanded it without proper dedication lost it. Thus light and dark were born, only to become more extreme as time went on. Many say that continues today and that those being born in the light only make more light which expands the world West, where as those born in darkness do likewise for the darkness and expand Kikan East. There are many legends of how the world began but none can say for sure. As far back as is recorded, the races in existence now have always been. There is no history of a "first race" nor any specific people ruling above others due to race.(This lack of history leads some to believe that Changelings / Dopplegangers were the original race and made up the other races through shifting into their desired forms. Those who are changelings today are decendant of those who were proud of their ability to change often.) Those with the skills born to lead lived their lives leading. Likewise for any other profession. Explorers were rare but lived their lives exploring the world. The walls of water surrounding the borders of Kikan have always been thought of as a magical mystery of the world. After few generations of the walls being discovered though, their overpowering mystery lessened and for generations, very few take the much needed travel to see the glorious walls with their own eyes. The only trouble was when a traveler would travel the width of Kikan going either East or West has proved to be the only cause of violence in Kikan. People live where they are comfortable and are uncomfortable with outsiders who don't belong enter their place. For some it's simple superstition. They see that darkness is coming into their area and think that the light is growing further away. So they either peacefully pack up and leave for what they believe to be their place in "light path". Those who see others travel from the lighter side either feel looked down upon, threatened, or, on the rare occasion, see the travelers as weaker beings having lived in such luxury. Because of these circumstances, war does not exist to the people of Kikan. Connections from then to now are far and few. Explorers discovered more of the light and dark, having few return. More and more towns are populated. As time goes by though more and more awful creatures would emerge from the Desert of the East. The city of Kol grew more and more populated. The town was in perfect location for commerce, contrast, and an overall leisurely life. Those who wanted to travel found it perfect as well as its location was as close to everything as it is to everything else. Peace, prosperity, and praise to the Sovereign Host (the universal deity of Kikan in general) continued on for hundreds of years. Children were raised for specific careers and apprenticed for such, afterward working in that field and teaching the next generation. This is the way of life in Kikan and has never been challenged. Those who want something, or are good at something, do such and make a living doing so. Lack of satisfaction is never found in the subject of what one does in life. Though legend tells of a few individual who seemed to be exceptions to all ways of life in the land of Kikan. The legends tell of men who traveled just to see the sites, who killed just for enjoyment of game, who demanded political change and even demanded religious alterations. These individuals were seen as a madmen but to those who met them, they generally seemed very sane, very charasmatic, and very strong. Though they had no following they made a great impact on the unification of Kikan, specifically Kol. One caused many more individuals to become literate for he talked constantly of the origins of Kikan and its history. Many more found a career in historical documenting because of his influence. Though some waere shunned by the world they caused many great things to happen within it. Only stories remain. Category:History